It's Getting Hot in Here
by CSforScience
Summary: Emma leads a simple life. She goes to work, she fights bad guys, she comes home and binges Netflix with a glass of wine. Her friend Ruby, however, won't let her live a boring life. When Ruby convinces her to take Hot Yoga lessons with her, will Emma give in? And will Emma be able to handle the new instructor? Modern CS AU. Rated M to be safe, but no actual M content.


**Hi guys, wow, it's been... too long. I know a lot of you are anxious about Best Man and BMHD. I have not had time to write for either of them. I saw this cool manip on tumblr by seastarved (You can find it reblogged on my page csforscience) which inspired me to take a few hours break from studying to whip up this One shot. It's probably the first thing I've written since... well a while. As always please excuse any typos. Hope you guys like it!**

Emma jumps as her friend Ruby barges into the station with a bouncy in each stiletto clad step.

"We need to do this." The brunette demands, throwing a flyer on Emma's desk. It is an ad for hot yoga courses being held in the evening by an Elsa Arendelle at the nearby Storybrooke Gym.

"Ruby, I'm working all day and by the time I get home I want to just curl up on the couch and watch Netflix." Emma responds with a sigh.

"Or you can get all hot and sweaty and relax your muscles." Ruby counters. "Plus, ask Graham if you can get off earlier, you know he can't say no to you." She winks.

Emma groans.

* * *

Despite trying to do otherwise, Emma finds herself abiding by Ruby's devious plan. It's not the first time she's been roped into doing something she didn't want to because Ruby was... well... Ruby. So that evening, Emma finds herself in a red sports bra, white t-shirt and heather gray sports leggings walking beside Ruby who is scantily clad in only a hot pink sports bra and tiny black short shorts.

"What?" the woman asks innocently. "It's _HOT_ yoga."

Emma rolls her eyes and continues walking to the room that the courses will be. Once she enters the room the first thing she notices is _shit_ , Ruby was not kidding about it being hot. The second is that the room is _packed_! The entire floor is littered with a rainbow of yoga mats, in fact the only spots available are at the front where the instructor will be.

Carefully the girls maneuver themselves through the of mats and barely clothed women till they reach their spots.

"I didn't think it would be this popular." Ruby says unrolling her purple mat as Emma unrolls her blue one. "I mean I know Elsa is good but it looks like the entire female Storybrooke population is here."

"Yeah well, maybe they were roped into this stupid thing by their friends." Emma strips herself of her shirt. She's not normally one for walking around in a sports bra -and this particular one is a pushup from Victoria Secret with a plunging neckline- but she's surrounded by women so it's nothing they haven't seen before.

"Sorry for being late. Elsa couldn't make it today and asked me to give today's lesson." A deep accented voice says. Emma looks up to see a very handsome and very shirtless man walking in, with blue shorts low on his hips. Her eyes are immediately drawn to his muscles as he makes his way to the front of the class -and his happy trail that is leading below those very thin shorts- right in front of.. _oh crap_... her.

"And now we know why." Ruby grins, her eyes roaming over the instructor's figure. Emma gulps.

"My name is Killian." He says. "I normally teach defense classes in this gym, but I feel like I can be flexible enough for today's lesson." He winks looking directly at Emma.

* * *

"So now we're going to try the extended triangle pose." Killian states, getting into position.

Emma tries, she really does, to mimic the man in front of her, but only half of what he's saying is registering in her brain. The other half is being overpowered by the visual of Killian stretching his arms in front of her, his impressive muscles holding himself up as he tilts to the side to complete the pose. She looks to her left to see Ruby mirroring Killian and is automatically jealous of her friend's ability to easily copy each move. It's not like Emma isn't fit. She really is. She works out six times a week and that's not including when she's running after and punching out Storybrooke's criminals. But in Emma's defense, she really is tired, and stretching out half naked with her breasts threatening to spill out in front of a guy who is causing her to sweat more than the heat of the room is not her idea of fun.

"You seem to be having problems, ma'am, would you like some help?" His voice snaps her out of her daze. _It's the heat_ , she keeps telling herself.

"It's Emma. And, yeah, sure." her voice betrays her.

He steps onto her mat, right behind her, putting his hand and prosthetic on her hips and correcting her posture. His thumb is hot on her hot skin, right above the waistband of her leggings and she can feel his breath hitch on her neck.

"Just like that, aye." He says, urging her to bend her torso downward. She complies, moving into position.

"How was that?" She asks returning to her starting position, his hands still on her hips and his breath warming her neck.

"You appear to be a natural, Emma." He says. His voice sounds wrecked, as if he didn't expect something and is still recovering.

"Thanks." She replies, just as breathless. Killian's thumb starts to move in small circles on her skin and Emma automatically leans back slightly into him craving his warmth in spite of the hot room. He meets her. His chest is pressed against her back for a split second, until he realizes the compromising position that they've found themselves in.

His hands drop as if they'd been burned and he steps away from her. He moves in front of her and offers her a shy smile that she returns and then proceeds to walking to another girl in need of his help.

"What was that?" Ruby says, ever the observer.

"Nothing." Emma breathes, turning her head to see him help another girl. He doesn't touch her, he just gives verbal instructions on how she can correct her pose. Emma looks back at Ruby to see her giving her a wolfish grin and raised eyebrow. "Shut up."

Her grin widens.

* * *

"Well that wraps up today's lesson." Killian addresses the entire class, his face once again bright with a smile gracing it. "Elsa will be back next week, so I'm afraid this is the last you'll be seeing of me. I enjoyed teaching you all, you were very attentive students and quick learners. Thank you for having me."

The class breaks into a light applause and soon, everyone is packing up their things and engaging in small chit-chat.

"You should ask him out." Ruby says, cutting to the chase.

"What?! Are you out of your mind."

"Oh, please I saw that little display before. And the way you were eyeing him..."

"He's not interested..."

"...And the way he was eyeing you."

"You can't just assume..."

"Emma, this guy is totally into you and I can see you like him to. I'm not saying marry him, but get out there. Go have some fun, you deserve more than girl's nights and curling up alone on the couch every night. And if he's not the one, well at least you can show him just how flexible you are for a night. "

"You're crazy." Emma huffs.

"That's true but I'm also always right." She sing-songs. She is right, Emma thinks. This guy is nice and Emma is interested, she just doesn't know how to approach him and if she should risk her heart again. But it's been 8 months and truth be told, Emma has definitely moved on from Walsh, so why shouldn't she be happy?

Ruby cocks her head towards the hot instructor who is scratching his ear and looking entirely uncomfortable as another blonde with braided hair is talking to him rather closely.

"Better hurry soon before that girl eats him up."

"If anyone is a man-eater, it's you, Rubes." Emma laughs, an idea popping in her head.

She strides over, confidence in each step and a little swing in her hips as she reaches him and the other blonde. Her arm goes around his waist and she turns into him, reveling in the fact that he's leaning into her.

"Ready to go home, honey?" Emma says in a saccharine voice. She can see the other blonde scowling at her but also at least having the decency to look embarrassed. Ruby stares in the background, a surprised, shocked yet also impressed look donning her features.

"Aye, love." Killian says, his arm wrapping around her in turn, playing along with the little ruse she's devised. "Eloise was just asking me if I would be interested in arranging private lessons with her, although I am most certain she will find Elsa a much better instructor than me."

"You know what." Eloise says, looking at Emma. "I think it is better if I continue weekly lessons with Elsa. Less expensive than private." She retreats quickly, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Emma and Killian part slowly when the woman is out of the room.

"Thanks, love." Killian says. "I was running out of ways to say 'no'. She was quite determined to get me over to her house."

"Don't worry about it." Emma smiles. "I've had my fair share of guys who couldn't understand the meaning of 'no', I didn't mind helping out."

"Perhaps, there is someway I could repay you?" He scratches his ear again, looking up at her with hopeful eyes. "I could buy you dinner... unless you don't want that... um... do you like coffee? Or it, doesn't have to be coffee..."

"I would love to go to dinner with you, Killian." She laughs, a playful look in her eyes. "Let me just go change and I'll meet you back here in 10?"

"Aye, that sounds good." He lets out a breath of relief.

She turns away from him, returning to Ruby and her things. They don't say anything, until they are alone in the changing room and Ruby cannot contain herself anymore.

"Emma Swan! I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried! I didn't know you had that in you!"

"You were right Rubes, I need move on and... I wanna see where this can go." Emma says honestly.

"I can already see where this is going, you sly fox." Ruby winks. Emma playfully pushes her.

* * *

Turns out things went really far.

That night Emma did show Killian just how flexible she can be... many times. And he did end up getting her coffee the next morning, except it was freshly brewed and brought to her on a tray in his bed.

Ruby never did let Emma forget how right she is, especially during Emma and Killian's rehearsal dinner.

 _ **Fin**_

 **What did you guys think? Hope you guys have a wonderful day/night!**

 **CsforScience/XoxPhoenix10**


End file.
